


Losing One of Your Students Also Has It's Benefits

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A good one, Fluff, Hinata is a chef, I Tried, Kageyama is a volleyball instructor, Kageyama is not subtle, M/M, another au I wrote for my own satisfaction, i suck at naming restaurants, neither is Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kageyama was peacefully teaching his students the basics of volleyball. After practice, he finds out one of the kids is missing and probably crying somewhere in the city. He believes it's not one of those stories where a cute guy saves the day and brings back his precious student.He stands corrected.





	Losing One of Your Students Also Has It's Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I got tired and decided to cut it in half. (there may or may not be some smut next chapter but don't get your hopes up too much ahahaha) anyway, enjoy!

“Kageyama-san!”

 

Kageyama whipped his head so fast everyone thought it would break. The girl who _loudly_ called for him was running to him at an insane speed. He would have shown a proud smile if it weren’t for the distressed look on her face. “One of the students is missing!”, she yelled, not even halfway there. Everyone turned to him like it was his fault that one of his own students _is missing and could already be kidnapped by now._

 

It wasn’t even his fifth day of being a volleyball instructor and he’s already lost one of his precious students. _Great._

* * *

**_Earlier that day_ **

 

“Everyone line up! It’s time for spiking practice,” a woman, who seemed to be in her 20s, called out using her hand as a makeshift microphone. As small kids, majority around the age of six and seven, started to line up, three of the coaches stood beside the net and one volunteered to throw the balls up. Soon, the whistle blew and volleyballs began flying around the gym. Coaches were yelling encouragements to the little ones as they go on.

 

An instructor approached one kid, who seemed to be having trouble with his spikes. “Yoshio-chan, swing your arm once the ball is in front of you, okay? Don’t worry about your aim, for now let’s just practice hitting it,” the auburn-haired child nodded and continued jumping around and hitting volleyballs that came his way.

 

One of the new instructors—though new, he seemed like he was teaching for _years_ with his knowledge—was named Kageyama Tobio, a long-time prodigy in volleyball, an amazing setter, and an idiot who rarely ever smiles. If he did, it was probably because of his students. Or a dog, yes, definitely could be because of a dog. Although, despite being a grump, he has a big heart. Big enough to care about others’ well-being, even that of a stranger.

 

Sooner than everyone expected, the coaches stopped practice and decided to head on to leg exercises. The children were then grouped into three. One group went outside to run laps and the rest were inside doing leg stretches. Each group took turns on who gets to run laps.

 

Finally, they were done. Exhausted but proud they had finished their laps. The coaches told them they could practice freely with each other after eating lunch. Eiichi, one of the male instructors, quietly did a head count of the kids sat on the gym floor, happily eating their packed lunches. Supposedly, they had 18 students. His fingers only pointed out 17.

 

 _Fuck._ He cursed to himself, worriedly going over the group again to see if it was just his imagination.

 

Nope. One was definitely missing. _ONE IS MISSING OH MY GOD-_ He screamed internally as he ran for the coaches, yelling “one student is missing!!”

 

A coach, who reacted immediately, ran to her most trusted instructor.

 

“Kageyama-san!”

 

Kageyama whipped his head so fast everyone thought it would break. The girl who _loudly_ called for him was running to him at an insane speed. He would have shown a proud smile if it weren’t for the distressed look on her face. “One of the students is missing!”, she yelled, not even halfway there. Everyone turned to him like it was his fault that one of his own students _is missing and could already be kidnapped by now._

As soon as he reached him, she was panting hard and bent down. “The student must have- *huff* lost track of his groupmates and went on his own way… what should we do?!”, she yelled whilst shaking Kageyama, enough for his soul to fly out. “I-I’m sure he’s just around somewhere! Maybe he’s still nearby…? And please stop shaking me!” he pleaded, his head feeling woozy and clouded. She did stop, but she just ended up crying uncontrollably. “We’re just a few minutes away from the city! What if he wandered there and got into trouble?!”, she exclaimed through heart-wrenching sobs and sniffling.

 

Kageyama realized now just how dangerous it actually is to be out in the city for a kid. _Well shit._

 

**_Meanwhile_ **

 

The painful sound of a child’s sobbing could be heard everywhere, it was loud and very, _very_ sad. The kid, named Yoshio as written on his nametag, wandered about the city, lost and alone. Worse, he was crying without stop. Nobody came to his help as he was near a quiet park. There was barely anyone there, only business men who apparently had too much on their hands to help.

 

He wandered farther until a man poked him from behind. He turned around and his watery blue eyes met with light brown ones, bright and reassuring. To him the man’s beautiful eyes could resemble those of an angel’s. Yoshio immediately clung to his leg without a second thought, his face now dry as his sniffling was muffled. The other was shocked, but chose to lead them both to a bench where he scooped the little guy up and sat him on the wooden bench. He crouched down and smiled at Yoshio, handing him a blanket from his pocket.

 

“I’m Hinata Shouyou, nice to meet you…” he squinted his eyes at the nametag and read the name. “Nice to meet you, Yoshio-kun. Is it okay if I ask a few things?”, he said, tilting his head sideways.

 

Yoshio nodded as he playfully swayed his little legs. “Okay, first, I want to know why you’re out here all by yourself?”, he asked in a gentle tone. The child looked down as if embarrassed. After a few seconds of looking down at the ground, he spoke up in the tiniest voice Hinata had ever heard. “I got lost…and I don’t know my way back,” he explained and pouted right after. _How cute…_ , the ginger thought to himself, silently cooing at the cute kid.

 

“Don’t worry, okay? I won’t hurt you and I promise I’ll get you back to where you should be,” Hinata reassured him, ruffling his auburn hair. He took a step back and let Yoshio follow him.

 

Hinata took Yoshio’s tiny hand in his and asked for clues on where he should take him. The latter merely said “gym” and nothing else, which made it hard for the ginger since _god there are so many gyms around here, how could he know which one?!_ Unfortunately, Yoshio explained that he was a new student and was not yet familiar with the name and overall appearance of his own volleyball school’s gym.

* * *

Sighing for the nth time, Hinata walked out of the third gym they went to. All the nearest gyms they went to weren’t the right ones. There was only one gym left and they were starting to get hungry. It was proved to be true when a loud rumbling of a stomach rang in his ears. Worried, he crouched down and smiled at Yoshio. “The restaurant I work at is near, do you want to eat first?”

 

The little boy’s eyes lit up almost instantly as he jumped up and down excitedly. This caused Hinata to chuckle and gently drag Yoshio to a restaurant that had a café-like feel to it. A man with ashen hair greeted them as they went in, letting them sit in an empty booth next to the counter where a small sweet shop was held. “He’s lost and hungry. Been trying to get him back but no such luck… I’ll just cook something up for him and we’ll be off,” he explained to the other workers and hurried to the kitchen after getting his apron.

 

Yoshio looked around and admired the light orange and white walls, the ceiling decorated with cloud-shaped lights, and the aesthetically organized pictures on the wall.

 

Soon enough, his food was done and it wasn’t a minute before he started gobbling down the food, making happy and satisfied sounds with every 3 bites. Hinata sat down on the other side of the table and watched as Yoshio happily ate the dish he prepared, smiling to himself. It always made him happy to see others eating his food and plainly making them happy is enough for him to feel satisfied.

 

They left the place and continued on with their search. Yoshio was no longer wearing a sad expression, he was finally smiling brightly while walking beside Hinata. “Where did you learn to cook, Hinata-san?” he asked with curious eyes and a tilted head. The older of the two just smiled and looked straight. “My mom did. She’s a really great cook, she even had her own cookbook. I still have a copy,” he answered with a light chuckle. Yoshio made an ‘ooh’ sound as they went on, both with a smile on their faces.

* * *

Finally, _finally…_ At last, they reached the last one. The one gym that is _bound to be_ where Yoshio came from before he got lost.

 

They walked up to the steel door and knocked. Not a minute later, the ‘thump’ and ‘bam’ sounds became louder as the doors slid open. Then they were met with multiple cries of “Yoshio!” and “We’re so glad you’re safe!!” as the kid got pounced on by many coaches. Those who went out to find him in nearby areas regretted not checking around the city. but still glad he's finally back.

 

They stayed like that until they noticed Hinata also standing there and shyly watching the scene unfold. Many heads were bowed down as they all thanked him for bringing back their precious Yoshio. The ginger smiled at them and bowed back in return.

 

Behind the group of instructors and coaches still thanking Hinata, Kageyama stood with his mouth gaping and eyes wide, staring at the short, ginger-headed… _cutie_? Right, that was what his mind had just dubbed the guy as. A ginger-headed _cutie_. First, he almost lost a student, now he lost his straightness?

 

_Well it’s not like I was straight in the first place-_

 

He immediately looked away when Hinata caught him staring. Those brown, doe eyes looked ethereal holy _shit._ (He could never admit to anyone that his cheeks were heating up and he may or may not have a bulging friend down his Southern area.) If he kept looking, he wouldn’t have missed the deep blush on Hinata’s cheeks as well. _Why do volleyball coaches have to be so hot? I don’t know jackshit about volleyball!_ he yelled in his mind as he stared at the instructor’s meaty biceps and exposed thighs. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t so innocent, but can you blame him? The guy was an actual embodiment of _hot and sexy_!

 

As soon as the crowd near the door dissipated, Hinata was about to walk out when a big hand rested atop his shoulder. He whipped his head around and saw the bashful look Kageyama had on his face. He could point out the deep blush forming on his cheeks, but it was too cute to let out. “T…thank you for bringing him back, we really appreciate it,” he said, unknowingly silent and low-toned. Hinata smiled at him and asked if he was an instructor. Kageyama nodded.

 

“…how can we repay you?”

 

Hinata stared at him, surprised. He then shook his head a ‘no.’ “There’s really no need!”

 

“I insist.”

 

Seeing that this guy was serious, Hinata let out a soft giggle. (Unknowingly sending Kageyama to a cardiac arrest) “Would you comply if I asked you out for lunch?”, he said with a certain glint in his eyes that Kageyama couldn’t seem to stop staring at.

 

His response was almost too fast for Hinata to miss. Almost, that is. “Great! When are you free?”

 

“Classes are cancelled tomorrow,” he merely said, still blushing to the tip of his ears.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then. 12 PM, in front of _Golden Sunshine_ ,” he grinned.

 

Kageyama doesn’t know what else to do other than think of shooting himself directly to the sun once Hinata left happily skipping around the street.

 

His co-instructors and coaches are never going to let him live this down, especially once the rumors start about the famous volleyball prodigy having a cute boyfriend spread around the neighborhoods.

 

Maybe losing the kid wasn’t such a bad thing after all. Well it actually _is_ but if it weren’t for him, he wouldn’t have scored an easy date. Kudos to him, then.

**Author's Note:**

> well that turned out...nice. Okay about the restaurant... Golden Sunshine is what I kept thinking of so i just chose that lol, I couldn't think of anything else hahahaha I know I suck at naming. See you next time~


End file.
